


Of blood & water

by Terfle



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Great aunt Sophia reflects on her last big decision





	Of blood & water

**Author's Note:**

> This story correlates with the fanfics:  
> Shadow over the sunrise  
> A will & a way  
> A rose for the past

She completed her signature and sat back, satisfied that she had done the best that she could to provide for family. She looked out at the window where Donna and her child were playing. She loved them as if they were her own. Donna had done everything for her, had treated her as if she were her own aunt and Sophia loved seeing little Sophie grow up. She wished she could see her grow to be a young woman but would have to be content with this.  It was honour enough that Donna had named her little one after her.

She thought of her niece, so far away on the other side of the world. She’d not seen her since she got married. Eleni’s boy had visited here a few years ago; tall and hardy, an Australian boy almost through and through. But there was a touch of Greek about him somehow. She could see some of Eleni in him. He’d collected the letters and mementos she’d gathered for his mother and had spent more time with her than she thought he would. He wanted to see the world. Good luck to him.

But she had never heard from him again. A letter from Bill’s father had been sent to her soon after, telling her that his wife, her niece had died. She would be buried in the wild wastes of Australia and Sophia would never have the chance to see her again. She mourned the loss of her last relative but not for very long for she didn’t have long left herself. She had liked Eleni’s son very much but he was a practical stranger to her. She had only met his father once. She didn’t know Eleni’s family. So she chose to leave all of her worldly possessions to the girl who had been her family for the past few years.

She sealed the envelope and wrote Donna’s name on the front. She was going to make sure there were two people in this life who got what they deserved. Sometimes water was thicker than blood and sometimes water could become blood. Both applied in this case.

Great aunt Sophia knew she was doing the right thing.


End file.
